Passive fire protection is often provided in buildings, vehicles and marine vessels by the use of mineral wool. Mineral wool (also sometimes referred to as mineral fiber, stone wool, alkali earth, man-made mineral fiber or man-made vitreous fiber) is a fiber material formed by spinning and/or drawing molten minerals (or so-called “synthetic minerals” such as slag or ceramics). Mineral wool is frequently used because it has the characteristics of flexibility and durability at high temperatures, while retaining thermal insulation properties. Mineral wool insulation is often made and installed in a layer having a thickness that is determined based on desired thermal insulation properties.